


trustful companion(s)

by secretsunveiled



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Harassment, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Paranoia, References to Depression, Sexual Harassment, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsunveiled/pseuds/secretsunveiled
Summary: Maybe she could tell Adrien. He was really the only person she trusted to tell, at this point. Telling Chat would reveal her identity, Alya sees nothing wrong with it, she told Nino she was fine and didn’t want to be caught lying, and she didn’t want her parents to know.Maybe this could work out. She could be okay.





	1. Of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work to be published on here. This is based off of my own experiences, so please do not belittle my writings to be 'unrealistic", as this is written by someone who has dealt with everything in this. I never write about something I don't have experience on.
> 
> This is kinda like the prologue, as it's not very long and detailed. Just a small snippet that I wrote the other day since I finally got the plot.

He had been hitting on her for exactly a week now.  
Jack was nice enough, and wasn’t too crude with his flirting. It was a simple “you look good today,” or a “your hair is simply beautiful!”  
Innocent enough. The bluenette wasn't exactly a flirting expert, but she figured this was probably the best way to do it. Sweet and subtle. She remembered before Alya and Nino started dating, the two would flirt and give small compliments to each other twenty-four-seven. The pair almost never stopped, and sometimes it got too much for Adrien and herself and they would go sit at a separate table.

Marinette should’ve known better. She didn’t deny him. He must’ve though she was into him.   
The flirting got a little more intense, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing as he complimented, even when she showed discomfort. She considered telling him to stop, but she didn't want to sound rude, either. He just wanted a chance, and wasn't being mean or pushy. Lord knows Adrien put his hand on her shoulder all the time, and the only reason she wasn't bothered by it was because of her crush, and she would take any contact she could with him.  
But, more comments were made, and he would wink at her in the hallway.

When he made his first vulgar comment was when she told him to stop. It had been two weeks since the original flirting started. Adrien had a made a disgusted face, and she couldn't tell if it was towards Jack or her.  
He had mentioned about how her breasts looked nice in the particular shirt. He had cut himself off at the blonde's glare, instead deciding to smirk at her.  
Marinette felt humiliated and uncomfortable. Multiple people in the hallway heard, including Adrien, and she went pale, an involuntary blush falling on her cheeks.  
She had snapped around, telling him that she wasn’t interested and that the comment was rude. The blonde had made sure to walk her to class fully, even if their classrooms were different. She thanked him, and attempted to ignore his comment repeating in her head for the rest of the day.

The next day he had slapped her butt, whispering in her ear about how he wanted to ravish her in bed. No one noticed, and she kinda wished someone did.  
She had thrown up and cried in the girls bathroom all first period, and when Alya asked what was wrong the next period, with both boys looking at her in concern, she shook her head and cleared her throat, scratchy from vomiting.  
"Allergies,"

The bluenette confronted him alone later, even though Tikki advised against it. She told him to stop with the comments and actions, almost pleading in the end with tears welling up in her eyes. They were behind the school, and she figured if they were at least still near the school, she would be safe. He apologized, telling her he would never do it again and respect her, that he just hoped to stay friends. She nodded and he gave her a hug, the female tensing at his touch.  
Marinette refused to notice the way his hands went around her waist in the hug, or how he seemed to almost sniff her hair as his face buried into neck.

\----

Jack has lied. The lewd comments continued, along with the casual butt smack or grab. Sometimes it would be too hard, and her butt would sting afterwards as tears stung her eyes. He was cruel, and she felt unsafe. She felt disgusted with him, but also with herself, for letting it get this far. She needed to tell someone before it got to far. Her parents were not an option. They would be too concerned. Adrien, Nino, or any other girls in the class she wasn’t close enough with.  
This left Alya. Her sweet, sweet, friend Alya. Why hadn't she gone to her friend sooner?

\----

The redhead had shrugged it off. She had told her friend that he was simply trying to make contact, and maybe this would help her over her crush on Adrien. She gave Marinette tips for flirting, and the smaller girl nodded numbly, attempting to ignore the fact that her best friend pushed aside her discomfort.   
They were fourteen. She didn't need to be dealing with this. She wanted to worry about what she would wear in the morning, or what lipstick complimented her eyes the best. Instead, she had this. She told Alya about the horrible comments and gestures. She had said to flirt back, and then maybe she could land herself a date. She would wink whenever she saw her and Jack in the hallway, mouthing a “go get it, girl!” at her. The bluenette felt sick to her stomach but continued nodding. The conversation went on until the two boys showed up, as Alya switched the conversation to her boyfriend.

Marinette talked to Alya less after that.

Tikki urged Marinette to tell someone, anyone else. The small kwami was nervous for her chosen, knowing how uncomfortable she felt.  
It affected her, more then she’d like to think. She flinched when Chat Noir pressed a kiss to her hand, or wrapped an arm around her waist. Marinette knew her partner probably noticed something was up, and stopped after while. He probably just thought she was sick of him, which was defiantly not the case.  
She felt guilty. She knew if she asked Chat to stop, he would. But he had to take matters into his own hands, being the person he was. She could only hope he didn't blame himself, knowing her kitty. She needed to clear that up with him, sooner then later.  
But it was a stupid reason. She needed to get over it. Maybe then things to do back to the way they were.  
Tikki didn’t bother to point out the bruises on Marinette’s bottom after she got out of the shower. She was sure the bluenette noticed.

The comments never stopped, and it was a constant hassle. Everyday was a body grab or slap, with a few lewd comments. Most of the time she pretended not the be bothered by it, because maybe he just wanted to upset her. Yet, sometimes, she couldn't stop the tears that would fall as she made her way to the bathroom.  
Alya never made a big deal out of puffy eyes as she came late. Because Marinette said it was just allergies, and her friend wouldn't lie to her.  
Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to fight back anymore, letting him say whatever he wanted as she attempted to zone out. 

One time, Nino came close to noticing.   
Jack had made a licking motioned with his tongue out of his mouth, and Marinette couldn't help the distressed gag that left her throat as he winked at her, before looking bach up front. Nino had heard and looked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. He had mentioned about how Adrien said that 'one time' Jack made an inappropriate comment. He asked her if she was okay, and if Jack was bothering her.  
She could have told him everything. She could have told him the degrading, sexual comments, or how she had bruises on her inner thighs in the shape of fingers. How she was constantly being harassed, and how she never wanted to be alone in the hallway, but didn't have the guts to tell anyone. How she cried every night as Tikki stroked her hair, crying so hard she would have a coughing fit and wheeze until she couldn't breathe.

She ended up shaking her head, and she couldn’t figure out why she did.

Patrol was awful, that night. Marinette let herself get out early, sitting on a random roof as she blanked out, attempting to be at some peace for sometime, with no one to bother or touch her. Chat Noir had shown up an hour later, and almost as if he could see the sadness radiating off her, he pulled her into his lap and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She sobbed for hours on Chat’s shoulder, and he held her, helped her breathe. He stroked her hair, so similar to Tikki, and waterworks started up again, before she could help it.   
He didn’t bring it up the next patrol, simply opting to crack a joke in hopes to lift her spirits. She gave him a small smile, before staying silent the rest of patrol.  
Chat filled in the rest of the blank space, simply talking about his day, and how his math test went well. She vaguely remembered him saying he had gotten an A+.

\----

It had been a month since the first flirtings happened, but it felt like years to Marinette. Dark circles fell under her eyes, and tiredness from somewhere she didn't know was always there, no matter how much sleep she got. She felt hazed out most of the time, and she didn't like the feeling. It was the feeling of being tired and having a headache, the one where your brain pushes down on your skull and it feels like its just pressing and sitting there. Alya continued to push, hoping to see her friend get a good boyfriend. The flirting tips and notes came everyday, and Marinette kept them all, until the end of the day, when she would slip them into Ms. Bustier's paper shredder. Her crush on Adrien was gone at this point, and when she did speak to him, or anyone, the stutter was gone. Alya had attempted to give her a high five, saying how she was proud that the bluenette had moved on.  
She hadn't really moved on, she just pushed it aside. She didn't want to be in a relationship for a long, long time after this.

Seating charts were changed and students got to pick.

Jack made her sit next to him. He would drop his pencil and reach down, peaking under her skirt. He would digs his hands on the inside of her thighs and let it rest their, slowly creeping up every few minutes. He never got to the part he wanted before class ended. He did it at least 5 times a class. 

She stopped wearing skirts around a week later once she caught on, yet that didn't stop him. She remained silent for the rest of that class everyday, not participating until she had too.

\----

Two months and she felt like breaking. Her parents were concerned, and she had come up with the excuse that she was just stressed. They nodded, and offered for her to stay home for a day or two, here and there, if she needed to. She nodded and smiled, giving her mother a tight hug, letting herself indulge in the positive affection.  
She wanted to tell someone, anyone. Tikki didn’t try anymore, opting to only provide comfort when the tears came, or when she would wake up short of a silent scream. Chat had helped her a little, but she knew she couldn’t keep breaking down every patrol without explanation. He was a curious kitten, and she knew how much she scared him every time she would show up to patrol in tears. The situation with Jack was the same, if not worse at this point, since Nino and Adrien had insisted they walk to class with her every once in a while if she looked unsure, each one on either side of her. Tikki suggested threatening him back, if it was for her safety. To demand he stop or she would tell someone, even though both knew she couldn't find it in herself to tell anyone.

It was worse every time she told him to stop.

Maybe she could tell Adrien. He was really the only person she trusted to tell, at this point. Telling Chat would reveal her identity, and he wouldn't be able to do anything else other than comfort her. Either that, or he would hurt him. As much as Jack had done to her, she didn't want to see him dead or in a hospital. Alya sees nothing wrong with it, and would try to push her even more. She didn't want Alya to be upset with her, even if she was mad for an invalid reason. She told Nino she was fine and didn’t want to be caught lying, especially to one of her friends. Besides, he would tell Alya, which she could do herself and with one less person knowing.   
And, there was no way in hell she could tell her mom or dad.

Maybe this could work out, if she told Adrien. She could feel safe, and everything could be semi-normal. Jack would stay away from her. The entire thing could blow off by next year. She could do this.

\----

By lunch she was having a complete panic attack. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t tell Adrien. He would probably accuse her of lying, or maybe say the same thing as Alya and say that she “wanted it deep down,”. He had other things to worry about. She didn’t need to burden him. Marinette was hidden in the bathroom, her breathing light. A few tears escaped, but for the most part she was still and quiet, so absorbed in her thoughts.  
Her body was constantly aching from his grabbing, and she felt like she would fall apart at any moment if she held it in. Her stomach clenched in nervousness, and she could feel Tikki press against her leg through her bag, rubbing it softly as if to say that she was there for her.

The four sat at the lunch table, Nino and Alya chatting loudly as Alya narrated her story, her hands making motions, and then pushing up her glasses when she motioned too hard.  
"Okay, and I was like: 'Hey, what are you doing? You two were supposed to be at the zoo today!' Then, THEN, this little monster decides to threaten me, acting all fake scary and shit," Alya and Nino burst out laughing. Adrien was engrossed in his lunch, and Marinette felt twice as worse. She would be interrupting his lunch! For such a stupid, small thing! The female unclenched her fists and took a deep breathe, before tapping on Adrien's forearm as the the other two friends continued to talk. The blonde looked up expectantly, raising an eyebrow at Marinette. She breathed out, looking around the outside lunch area for Jack, before looking back at her friend, who reminded her of Chat Noir in this instance.

“Adrien, can I talk to you, alone?"


	2. !!! UPDATE !!!

Hey! Thank you all for sticking with me through this! Currently, I’m working on the next chapter. My main problem is length, and inspiration. I think I’m going to make a separate work for my vent drabbles, which won’t be nearly as long and a little more dark. ( just to get them out of my google drive lmao )

I am opening commissions, though! I’m a little low on money, and need this to get back in the writing mood. I do almost any ship from MLB, NSFW, gore, angst, fluffy, dark stuff, almost whatever. I don’t really have a price set yet, it depends on what it is and how much you want me to write. I accept PayPal only! But please message me for either more details, or to commission me. It would be highly appreciated while I attempt to update!

Again, thank you all for sticking with this, and I hope to update within the next week or so. It’s a semi-long time since I have classes oof

Love you guys!

koi-fi link to support me : https://ko-fi.com/secretsunveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or comment, it would be appreciated. ;)


End file.
